It Was Shaw's Fault
by Argo0
Summary: After Chuck takes the Laudanol during Chuck vs the Tic Tac, Shaw decides to make him take it again in hopes to turn him into a better agent who can more reliably use the Intersect. The results are not what he had expected. CHARAH.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This story depicts scenes of a sexual nature. If this bothers you, please leave now.

AN: Greetings all. First of all, before we get into the story, I felt I should mention that this story has… rape like elements in it. While I myself don't necessarily see what I've written as rape, some of you might, so if you think this may bother you, you might be best off not reading this story.

As for this story, well a while ago, someone (can't remember who and I couldn't find the PM) requested I do another story similar to 'It Was Bryce's Fault' but with Shaw instead of Bryce. At first I wasn't going to do it as I couldn't really think of a good way to make it happen, but then when I was looking through the old prompts at ChuckKinkMeme on livejournal, I found a prompt which I thought would serve as a good premise for this story. After that I was hit in the face with a burst of creative energy and manage to churn out this chapter in an entire day, as well as write half of the next chapter. This story will be two chapters long, maybe three and unfortunately with work picking up I can't guarantee that I'll be able to write that quickly.

And in other news, I've posted another Chuck/Sarah/Ellie story, although I've put it adultfanfiction and not this site. This is because I felt that this new story was a bit much for ffnet and considering some of the stuff I've written, that should tell you all you need to know. If you would like to read it, the story is called 'The Deciding Factor' and its posted under Argo0. Feel free to let me know what you think of it, either through a PM on ffnet, which is what I more regularly check, or just leave a review on affnet.

Finally, as some of you may have noticed, I've placed a poll on my profile. Several times in stories I've asked people to let me know which of the story suggestions I've put on my profile yet I never seem to do them. Partly this is because I'm usually inspired to write something else, but it's also because I've usually forgotten what people have said, and rather than going back and rereading very single review and PM, I felt this was an easier way to do it. Having mentioned that though, I will be doing the second and maybe third chapter for this story, as well as finishing 'The Vacation' which is almost complete and hence why is isn't on the poll. So which ever story has the most votes when I do get around to posting 'The Vacation' will be the story I start working on.

Now with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story and feedback is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

_Prompt: Pre chuck and Sarah getting together. Chuck took the pill that supresses emotions. One side effect is that he becomes sexually aggressive. This causes him to take Sarah in front of Shaw. Bonus points if Shaw tries to stop chuck and Sarah tells him to fuck off._

* * *

"Guys, I'm not sure this is such a good idea," Chuck said for what felt like the hundredth time.

Currently Chuck, Sarah and Shaw were in Castle's training room. It had been a day since Shaw returned from DC and three days since Chuck and Sarah had helped Casey rescue the fiancée he had left behind and the daughter he didn't know about from his former commanding officer. Three days since Casey had been fired and Chuck had taken the Laudanol and turned him into an unstoppable machine. Three days since he had almost killed a man, if it hadn't been for Sarah stopping him. Even if she hadn't looked at him properly since then.

However, when Shaw had heard about what happened, he felt that they should try the Laudanol again, to recreate that unstoppable machine. And as team leader, he had the final say, despite Chuck's protests. "Chuck I've already explained this," Shaw said to the rookie agent. "You need to control your emotions in order to bring out the Intersect's full potential. You'll never become an agent, let alone a good one, while you let your emotions run rampart. Think of the Laudanol as a set of training wheels."

"Training wheels help you ride a bike, they don't turn you into a murderous robot," Chuck countered. "You don't get it Shaw, when I was under the effects of the tic tac, it was like being really drunk and you can't really control your body, only instead of having no coordination at all, I had very precise coordination with deadly intent. The Intersect… it doesn't see people, it sees threats to be eliminated. If Sarah hadn't stopped me…"

But Shaw, annoying with Chuck's insubordination cut him off. "If Sarah hadn't stopped you, you would've killed a couple of enemies of America, like you're supposed to."

Sarah could only watch the argument between her current boyfriend and… whatever Chuck was to her. They never really dated, so she couldn't really call him an ex, and with the way things were going, with her and Shaw getting closer and Chuck losing more and more of what makes him great each day, she couldn't help but wonder if they were even really friends. And when Chuck looked at her, hoping she would support him in ending this experiment, she just looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

Chuck sighed as Sarah looked away. He really wished something, anything would happen to make things better between them, because every day, between her tell Shaw her real name to him pulling out his friend's teeth and almost killing random grunts, they were getting further and further apart. "And what if the Intersect decides that you or Sarah are 'enemies of America'?" the nerd turned spy queried his team leader. "What's going to happen when the Intersect decides to kill you and you can't stop it?"

This time Shaw snorted in disbelief. "You're giving the computer in your head way too much credit if you think it can help you take out me or Sarah, let alone both at once."

The glare that Sarah shot him was particularly frosty. Sure things between Chuck and Sarah weren't that great, but she still wouldn't let anyone talk badly about the curly haired nerd, even her new boyfriend. "What I mean is that while the skills the Intersect gives you are very impressive, it doesn't turn you into Superman. Both Sarah and I are experienced fighters, I'm pretty sure we can handle whatever the Intersect dishes out," Shaw added, mollifying his girlfriend.

Chuck however was not convinced in the slightest. "You weren't there," he said solemnly. "You didn't experience what I did. Honestly, I never knew my body could move like that, but with the Intersect at the helm… I was more Superman that you could ever hope to be. Everything, every block, dodge, counterattack and strike was perfectly calculated. I really think you and Sarah are really good at the butt kicking stuff, but there's no way you guys can handle the Intersect."

While Shaw looked unconvinced, Sarah started to worry a bit. Chuck had always had high praise for her abilities and always had faith that she could win a fight. For him to say that she couldn't win against the emotionless Intersect was… troubling. Shaw of course was having none of that. "You're concerns are noted Chuck," he said in a tone that also implied that they were also being ignored. "If it makes you feel better, I'll take full responsibility for whatever happens. Now put these on your forehead."

The look on Chuck's face showed that Shaw's guarantee did not make him feel better but he nonetheless took the package handed to him by the other man. Opening it up, Chuck saw several small buds. "What are these for?" he asked as he placed them on his head.

"They measure brainwave activity. They'll hopefully aid us in learning more about the Intersect and what it does to your brain," Shaw explained, before pulling out a single capsule of the Laudanol. "Now take this."

Chuck looked despondently at the pill. "Not even going to give me some water to wash this down," he asked bitterly.

Sarah wordlessly handed him a small cup of water, which got her an awkward yet grateful smile. Without further complaint, even though she knew he still wanted to, he placed the pill in his mouth and took a mouth full of water. For a moment the three of them just sat there in silence, before the pill took a noticeable affect as Sarah watched, almost in horror, as Chuck's expressive face melt into a look of complete blankness, much like how he had looked when he had his hands around that Ring agent's throat. The expressionless machine wearing Chuck's face stared at the agents in the room, before the flutter of his eyelids gave away that he was flashing.

When the flash was over, he stared blankly at Shaw. "Agent Daniel Oliver Shaw, CIA agent," Chuck stated in a monotone voice before he started listing different facts about the other man.

When he had finished with Shaw, his empty stare turned towards her. "Agent Sarah Walker, born Samantha Lisa Lockley," he stated before repeating the process with her in the same emotionless voice.

Sarah couldn't help but winch as she heard her full name from the man in front of her. Telling Shaw her real name had been a mistake, made worse when the one person who should have heard it first had overheard her telling someone else. And now she was finding out that at any time in the past two years, Chuck could have flashed and found out everything he wanted to know and saved himself some heartache. Instead he had trusted her to tell him when she was ready, and she had repaid that trust by betraying him. As he continued to voice the information he now knew about her, stuff she should had told him, her guilt simply grew. Chuck had been right, this whole experiment had been a bad idea.

Shaw, however, seemed to think there was something funny in all of this. "So that's your full name huh," he said in a tone he would use to mock and belittle Chuck. "Should I be upset that Chuck found out before me?"

He laughed at his little joke, before realising that Sarah was glaring at him again, and this time it could have frozen magma. "How long is he going to go on like this," Sarah asked irritably. "The pill he took before didn't last long and he probably burned through it quicker because of the fight."

"This one is a higher dosage," Shaw confirmed, causing Sarah to let out an angry sigh.

"Great," she huffed as Intersect-Chuck continued to list information she should have told him herself.

Thankfully, Chuck did finally stop and just gazed at the pair of them, as if he was assessing them. Then the words he spoke next chilled Sarah to the bone. "You are threats to the security of the United States of America," he said robotically, eyelids fluttering again. "You must be neutralised."

Shaw simply rolled his eyes. He made his way towards Chuck to subdue him when the Intersect just reacted with almost lightning speed. Grabbing the outreached hand, Chuck pivoted and twisted and easily flipping Shaw unto his back, causing the older man to gasp in surprise. Quickly recovering, Shaw managed to slip out of Chuck's hold and stand up straight, ready to fight, but his initial strike was easily dodge, as if Chuck could see into the future, before the Intersect quickly got behind Shaw and delivered a precise open handed strike to the other man's lower back, causing him to crumple onto the ground. "Arhh," Shaw cried. "What did you do to me?"

"I have struck a nerve cluster in your spine, preventing you from using your limbs," came Chuck's monotone voice as he propped Shaw sitting against a wall, causing the other man to wince in pain.

Sarah could only watch in horror as the sweetest, kindest, gentlest man she knew, one she cared very deeply for, easily defeat the man she was currently dating, as if it was child's play. Her horror soon turned to fear as she saw him turn his expressionless eyes towards her, and she quickly dropped into a fighting stance, prepared to fight the one man she never expected to fight. She found it odd though that Chuck had picked up a pair of handcuffed they had brought into the dojo in case something like this happened. For all the good it did them.

No one who practiced martial arts could complain they had never been beaten. After all, beginners are never going to beat the people teaching them, so raw recruits for the CIA soon become well versed in being beaten by their instructors who were obviously more skilled. And even when they became fully fledged agents, no one would managed to walk away from every fight victorious, if they managed to walk away at all. Even with that in mind, as Sarah mentally prepared herself to fight someone she cared for, she could still never remember being so out-classed by an opponent.

Knowing she needed to forget that this was Chuck and was just another agent trying to kill her, she made the first move, throwing a punch to his face. However, like with Shaw, Chuck could practically read her mind and moved out of her fists way before grabbing her wrist and then using his leg to sweep her own out from under her, causing Sarah to fall to the ground. With his tight grip around her wrist, her only option left was to struggle helplessly as Chuck secured the handcuffs around her wrists before pulling out some rope and tying that around her legs. "Please Chuck, please snap out of it," she pleaded, desperate for the nightmare, of what the spy world would eventually turn Chuck into, to end. "Please this isn't you."

However her pleas were ignored by the machine with Chuck's face as he made his way back over to Shaw, now convinced that Sarah wasn't going to be any more troubling. At first Sarah was afraid he was going to kill him, but then to her joy and bafflement, Chuck instead got a second pair of handcuffs and handcuffed the disabled agent to a pole. "What the hell are you doing," Shaw hissed as Chuck secured his numb limps with the handcuffs.

"Neutralising the threat," the Intersect-driven Chuck stated plainly.

From her bound position on the ground, Sarah was grateful that Chuck hadn't killed Shaw, more for what it would do to Chuck than a value for Shaw's life. Yet Chuck's statement about 'neutralising the threat' did little to reassure her. Once he was satisfied that Shaw was unable to move, he then returned to where Sarah laid. She stared up at him, desperate to see anything of the wonderful man she once knew, and only saw the machine-like stare gazing back at her. And it broke her heart.

But then Chuck did something unexpected. He made his way behind her and tilted her upwards so she was on her knees with her torso resting against the floor. All this really accomplished for Sarah was to confused her, but then she felt Chuck hook his thumb on the elastic of her track pants and the panties she wore underneath and then pulled them down, exposing her naked rear in the air. The move caught her completely off-guard, and enraged the bound Shaw. "What the hell do you think you're doing Bartowski," he yelled as his body jerked in an attempt to break free.

Sarah was too stunned to voice any protest, but soon her confusion increased as her felt what had to be Chuck's tongue gently licking her exposed pussy. It didn't take long for the nerds tongue to slide deeper into her privates and for his fingers to join the party by sliding themselves inside her as well as playing with her clit and soon, confusion gave way to arousal as she found herself moaning at how wonderful it felt to be eaten out of this computer-possessed nerd. "Oh yes Chuck," she hummed, not seeing the dark look on her boyfriend's face as she tried to grind her crotch against Chuck's face.

Naturally there was no response from Chuck, but as he continued to pleasure her, something about the way his tongue danced all over her pussy, lightly touching her sweet spots, and how his fingers nimbly worked their way to further and prolong her pleasure, seemed very familiar. Which logically didn't make sense because if Sarah had ever had sex with Chuck, she was pretty sure that they would still be having sex, especially if he was this good.

And then for a moment, Sarah lust filled mind managed to work out why Chuck's technique felt familiar. It was because she had become very familiar with this technique when she was on the CAT squad, when she and Carina would get horny after a mission and have sex. Chuck was using Carina's technique for eating her out, probably because Carina's technique for cunnilingus was in the Intersect. He had flashed on eating pussy and Carina's technique was in the Intersect. And even after this realisation, she found she didn't care. Why would she, when the man she had often dreamt about was expertly licking her pussy. "Mmm, keep going Chuck," she moaned, uncaring if it didn't registered to the man in question. "God I'm so close."

And then when Chuck's fingers lightly pinched her clit while his tongue was inside her, she became undone. "FUCK YES CHUCK," Sarah cried, cumming hard as her body shook. "GOD YES I'M CUUUMMING."

Chuck showed no reaction to her screams, he merely kept his face in her crotch as she trembled with delight, continuing with his task. When he had decided that that task had been completed, he pulled away, much to Sarah's regret. "Don't you fucking dare," Shaw suddenly snarled, as he saw Chuck doing something behind Sarah, which she couldn't see due her position.

However, what had angered Shaw soon became very apparent to her as she felt something very hard and very large touch her pussy. Sarah knew instantly what it was, after all what else would it be, and wondered if the Intersect-driven Chuck realised how much wetter she became just by feeling his hot cock touching her. Of course Sarah was given very little time to bask in the idea of being fucked by Chuck Bartowski in that she was quickly confronted by the reality of it as he quickly sheathed himself inside her. "Oh yes Chuck," she cried as he penetrated her, filling her completely. "God, your cock… it's so big… so hard."

At first the rookie agent's movements were slow and calculated, designed to hit the right spot and the right moment. He maintained this rhythm, quickly thrusting in before slowly pulling out, only to repeat the whole process, eliciting an erotic gasp from Sarah every time the head of his member touched the deepest part of her. "Chuck, please… faster…," she begged, his slow rhythm torturing her in a way that certainly wasn't unpleasant, but not enough to push her to another much desired orgasm. "God please Chuck… fuck me… harder… faster…"

She wasn't entirely sure if her words really registered with him, but nonetheless, Chuck's movements became less machine-like and more natural, gently picking up speed. "Yes… that's it Chuck," Sarah encouraged. "Faster… yes… that's it… oh fuck me… yes… I'm so close…"

"Sarah," she heard her name being called. At first she thought it was Chuck, finally sobering up, but as he didn't let up in his wonderful ploughing of her Sarah realised it was the other person in the room. "Sarah," Shaw called, getting her attention. "I'm starting to feel my limbs again. Whatever Chuck did must be wearing off. Just keep him distracted for a little longer and I'll get us out of this mess…"

If he thought Sarah was going to go along with his plan then he had another thing coming. "Don't you fucking dare Shaw," she growled at him as Chuck continued to fuck her from behind. "Oh god… I've wait almost two years… oh yes right there… for this… and you are not going to fuck it… oh god yes, fuck me Chuck… up for me."

Shaw just sat there stunned, as he witnesses his girlfriend berate him while her former asset, now an emotionless fucking machine did her from behind. Sarah, now content to forget that Shaw was even there, allowed herself to get lost in the incredibly ecstasy being created by Chuck, and was rapidly approaching her second climax. "Fuck yes Chuck," she pleaded. "Just a little more… oh yes… fuck yes… OH GOD I-I'M CUMMING AGAIN… YES CHUCK… YOUR COCK… SO GOOD… IN MY CUNT…"

Once again Sarah shook uncontrollably as she came around the hard cock inside her, which showed no signs of slowing down. In a daze, she barely realised when Chuck finally did pull out, and moved her into sitting on her knees, her naked behind touching her heels while her track pants were bunched around the middle of her thigh. Chuck had managed to bring her to two amazing orgasms, and she was still practically fully clothed. He then had moved in front of her with his rock hard cock dangling in front of her mouth, glistering with her juices. Understanding what he wanted, and without understanding why, or even caring, she took him into her mouth, eagerly sucking him off.

It didn't take long as Chuck quickly filled her mouth with his load as he gave sharp gasp, the first sign of humanity since he had taken the pill. While it would have been easier had her hands not been bound behind her, she still did every in her power to expertly suck him dry, not missing a single drop. When she was convinced that she had gotten the entire load, she had swallowed, hoping the erotic gesture was not lost on the Laudanol high Chuck.

As if someone flipped a switch, the blank look that Chuck had been wearing since he had taken the pill faded, and in its place was a look of absolute guilt and shame. "S-S-Sarah," he stammered, unable to look at her. "I'm… I'm so sorry."

And with those words he picked up his pants and fled the room, leaving Sarah and Shaw bound where they were. Sarah, who was no longer benefitting from the high of her climax, simply glared at Shaw. "This is your fault," she said angrily, although neither was quite sure exactly what she was blaming him for.

* * *

Thanks for reading, for you enjoyed it and remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: This story contains scenes of a sexual nature. If this bothers you, leave now.

AN: Seasons greetings friends. Hope everyone had an excellent and enjoyable festive season. I must apologise with the lateness of this chapter, especially considering how quickly I was able to smash out the first chapter and the first half of this one. I won't go through my reasons/excuses for this being so late, because it would probably end up doubling the length of the story. But nonetheless here is the final chapter of It Was Shaw's Fault.

Now onto other news. I haven't been completely neglecting my stories, as some of you may have noticed that I've also put out another Chuck story called The Vacation, as well as a Harry Potter Xmas story. Why am I putting out a Xmas story so late? Because I didn't start it until the day before Xmas and between travelling and lack of a proper computer delayed me. Besides, I feel releasing a Xmas story now isn't completely inappropriate, better than releasing it in June at least. So if you are into Harry Potter, go check it out, and if not, well you've at least got the other Chuck story.

Now about the poll. Thank you to everyone who voted for your choices for what story I do next. It seems we have tie between First Dates and One Night Stands and A Shaw Thing. As my ideas for those stories wouldn't necessarily be long, I will do both of them, maybe even doing one of them for the Porn Battle.

Which leads me to my next point. I know I've mentioned the Porn Battle before, although not sure if FFnet let it show, but it's basically where people give a bunch of prompts for pairings and fandoms they like and people like me write short smutty stories using those prompts in a timeframe of about 2 weeks. They haven't given a start date but lasts years started around the 26th of January, so I imagine it'll be soon. So if you want to suggest prompts or take a shot at writing, maybe check it out.

Now with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story and feedback is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Roughly a full day later, Sarah, Shaw and a newly reinstated Colonel Casey were gathered at Castle in a video conference with General Beckman, with Chuck in a self-imposed exile in one of Castle's cells. It had taken her several minutes to get free from the bindings Chuck had placed on her, and she had refused to free Shaw until he promised to leave the nerd alone, something he promised with great reluctance as feeling finally returned to his limbs. Even after he had made that promise, she refused to allow anyone else near Chuck, bringing meals to his cell herself. She tried to talk and interact with him, but the curly haired nerd couldn't even bring himself to look at her.

She needed to let him know, and soon, that she didn't hate or blame him for what he did, especially after how good it felt. She really needed to fix this mess.

The one irrefutably good thing to come of the whole debacle though was Casey's immediate reinstatement, Beckman deciding that she needed an extra pair of hands at Castle that she could trust. Casey, who was shocked to learn what had happened, had arrived quickly to help with looking out for Chuck, who despite everything was being treated like the victim in this scenario, at least by Sarah and Casey. Shaw just wanted Chuck hung, drawn and quartered.

"He should be in jail for what he did," the CIA argued when Beckman appeared on the screen. "He raped my girlfriend! He can't be allowed to go free!"

The look on the general's face showed that she didn't really appreciate being yelled at by subordinates, especially when she hadn't even said hello yet. "Before we make that decision, I'd like to hear exactly what happened," she said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," Shaw said. "We were running a trial with the Laudanol on Chuck in an attempt to create a better working Intersect. He took the pill and was able to recall mine and Agent Walker's profile in an incredible detail."

Sarah couldn't help but winch again at the mention of the information that Chuck now knew about her. "He then claimed that we were both threats to national security and then attacked," Shaw continued, hesitant to inform of his superior what came exactly after. "He… We were both easily beaten, and when he somehow made it so I couldn't use my arms or legs, he then tied up Agent Walker and then raped her. He should be arrested."

Beckman gave a tired sigh. "If it isn't one thing with Bartowski then it's another," she said wearily. "Anything to add Agent Walker?"

"Yes general," Sarah confirmed. "While most of what Agent Shaw has said is true, I would disagree with the assessment that I was raped, and as such would not be pressing charges against Chuck, should the issue come up."

This earned her some wide eyed stares of disbelief from everyone in the room. "Would you like to explain why?" Beckman queried.

"Certainly general. In my view, a person is raped when the person in question is not a willing and consenting participant. And while Chuck didn't exactly get any kind of consent from me beforehand, at no point during did I say 'no' or do anything indicating that I was unwilling," she stated. "In fact, given the words I said during, they would be considered encouragement, and I seriously doubt Chuck would be convicted of rape should there be an investigation."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Casey managed to stifle a snort of laughter, while Beckman fought to keep her stern frown in place, the slight upward twitch of the sides of her mouth the only indication of a potential smile. Only Shaw didn't seem to find anything funny. "Sarah, how can you just defend him like that," he berated.

Sarah only glared at her soon-to-be-ex boyfriend. "Furthermore general," she said strongly, ignoring Shaw's objection. "From the moment he was told about the experiment, Chuck was adamant against doing it. He explained his reasons thoroughly and both Agent Shaw and myself ignored his concerns and made him do it anyway. He only stopped complaining when Agent Shaw promised he would take responsibility if Chuck's fears came to fruition, which I think is fair to say that they did."

Sarah finished her speech by delivering annoying cold glare at the male agent. "Just for my own understanding," Beckman interrupted before the blonde could continue to dress down the team leader. "What exactly were Bartowski's protests?"

Turning her steely gaze away from Shaw, Sarah again addressed her boss. "Chuck said that when he was under the influence of the Laudanol, the Intersect would only see things in terms of threat levels and he was worried that it would view Shaw and me as threats and try to kill us," she explained, shooting another nasty glare at the male agent. "He was certainly right on the first account."

Beckman turned a disdainful eye towards Shaw. "As far as I can see these are very legitimate concerns Agent Shaw," she reprimanded. "Care to explain why you didn't take them more seriously?"

"How was I supposed to know that the Intersect would see us as a threat," Shaw defended.

"You and Agent Walker are highly trained and decorated agents," Beckman stated. "Combine that training and experience with all of the top secret information you share between you and either one of you could easily do more damage to this nation than any terrorist cell. How could the Intersect not see you as a threat?"

As Shaw took his scolding, Casey spoke for the first time since the meeting started. "What I don't get is if the Intersect saw Shaw and Walker as a threat, why didn't he just kill them?"

As Beckman took the question in, Sarah had to admit, it was something she had been curious about as well. "Some of the scientist working on the project actually have a theory about it," the tiny general explained. "Thanks for the data you gathered from his brainwaves, they think that for all Bartowski's emotions do to interfere with the Intersect, they do just as much to keep it in check. As we all know, Chuck has a strong aversion killing and the scientists believe that it is that aversion of his that prevented you from being killed. In light of this, I am thinking we will forgo the Red Test for Bartowski as well, lest the emotional instability caused by killing creates perhaps even greater problems."

Sarah's heart skipped a beat in joy. Chuck wouldn't have to go through the Red Test, he could become a spy and stay the wonderful person he was. And she was going to make sure of it, she just hoped she wasn't too late to undo the damage that had already been done. "As for why Bartowski… forced himself on Walker, we can only guess," continued Beckman. "Perhaps the Intersect thought raping Walker would cause the pair of you to submit and demoralise both of you. We may never know for sure, but what we do know is that any further attempts at experimentation with the Laudanol will be planned out much more meticulously and only with Bartowski's consent."

"Yes general," Shaw conceded, unhappy with the reprimand from his superior. "What about Bartowski himself?"

The diminutive general turned her gaze towards Sarah. "As the 'injured' party, I will leave Bartowski's fate to you, Agent Walker," she declared, the finality in her tone further emphasised when she cut the line.

With the absence of the general's digital presence, Shaw wasted no time in informing the reminding occupants of what he thought should be done. "Bartowski needs to be taken to the nearest police station," he announced arrogantly.

Sarah growled and levelled a frosty glare at the other agent, but before she could verbally rip off his head, Casey decided to give his opinion on the matter. "And tell them what exactly," the newly reinstated colonel asked sarcastically. "That Bartowski is a human computer who, thanks to a drug that you gave him, went nuts and forced himself onto your girlfriend? Yeah, somehow I don't see that working."

"Then we arrested him," Shaw snarled in response. "We'll take him to a maximum security prison ourselves."

Casey just rolled his eyes. "We can't arrest him you moron," he shot back to the CIA agent. "For starters, you CIA types aren't evening supposed to be operating on US soil, so you officially have no jurisdiction to arrest him. Not to mention that with Walker's 'encouragement', you'd be hard pressed to find anyone who would say it was rape, cept for maybe you and Bartowski."

Shaw turned his gaze towards his girlfriend, expecting Sarah to back him up, however instead of support, all he saw was cold indifference towards him. "Sarah…" he started, using his 'you-must-see-reason' voice. "Surely you're not going to let him get away with this?"

Sarah couldn't help but roll her eyes as she answered him. "Actually, yes I am going to let him get away with it."

"What," Shaw exclaimed. "You can't be serious, after what he did."

Sarah's gaze which had been impassive, turned harsh. "What he 'did' was exactly what you wanted him to do," she hissed. "You were the one who wanted to turn Chuck into an emotionless robot, even when he gave you perfectly good reasons why you shouldn't, and you were the one who promised everything was going to be ok. I don't blame Chuck for anything that happened, but if anyone deserves the blame, it would be you!"

Turning quite angrily on her heel, Sarah stalked towards the entrance to Castle's holding cells. "Wait, where are you going," Shaw called to her before she exited the room.

She looked back at the other agent, who couldn't help but back away from her glare, despite the already considerable distance between them. "I'm going to help Chuck before you do anything else to ruin him," she said heatedly, before adding. "Oh and in case you haven't caught on by now Shaw, we are totally over."

With her final thoughts voiced, Sarah continued to make her way to Chuck's holding cell, leaving a baffled Shaw and an amused Casey in the conference room.

* * *

The adrenaline Sarah felt from yelling at Shaw quickly wore off as she approached Chuck's cell, for which she was grateful for, as she needed a clear mind when she had their long overdue talk. This talk was too important to allow it to be influenced by the anger she felt towards her now former boyfriend. After all, she needed to fix Chuck, undo the damage that Shaw and the CIA, and admittedly she as well, had done to him. And with Chuck withdrawing more into himself after what happened, she knew it wasn't likely to be easy.

She opened the door and walked into Chuck's cell, where he sat on the cell's bed, his gaze firmly directed at his hands in his lap. Despite the noise of the door opening, he showed no reaction to it, nor did he look up to verify who was entering his cell. Sarah wished she could say she had never seen Chuck like this, yet ever since the incident, this was all she had ever seen of him. The only positive sign she saw in the room was the empty meal tray she had brought him earlier that day, so at least he was eating.

Sarah frowned when Chuck flinched as she sat down beside him, and had to resist the urge to move closer to him, knowing it may not help. "I think we need to talk Chuck," she told him.

Although he didn't look up at her, she could see his muscles tense in fear and nervousness. "A-are you here to arrest me?" he queried anxiously, still not looking at her.

In a way, Sarah was glad it came up, because it meant she could squash this particularly issue straight away. "No Chuck, I'm not," she replied. "You aren't going to be arrested, and you aren't in trouble for what happened either."

This time, Chuck did look up at her, his eyes now wide in surprise. "W-what do you mean I'm not in trouble?" he exclaimed in disbelief. "I raped you, Sarah! I should be sent to the gallows!"

Sarah couldn't help the small smile that formed at his last words. "We don't actually hang people any more Chuck, you know that. And more importantly, you didn't rape me," she explained, and seeing him about to refute her words, she continued. "Chuck, only the victim of rape can really decide whether or not they were raped, and as the 'victim' in this case, I felt that what I experienced wasn't rape. Or don't you remember me begging you to keep going?"

Despite the situation, Chuck's cheeks reddened, indicating that he did in fact remember her erotic pleas. Glad that the tension was lessening, she edged closer to the nerd until their thighs were touching and was pleased to note that he didn't flinch this time. "It certainly wasn't how I pictured our first time together," she admitted, her own cheeks turning a pretty shade of red. "And for future reference, I prefer to take my time with those kind of things and maybe a little more foreplay but ultimately… I'm glad it happened."

Seeing Chuck's stunned expression at her admission, Sarah decided to take advantage of the situation and quickly leaned towards him, gently pressing her lips against his. Although at first he was unresponsive, it didn't take long for him to warm to the idea of kissing her and just like that, she was filled with the same warm feeling she always felt when they kissed, a feeling she had never experienced before Chuck, and hadn't experienced since.

However, as much as she would have liked to keep making out with him, she knew they weren't done with their talk, and so she softly broke their kiss, staring intently at his beautiful brown eyes which were filled with desire and guilt in equal measure. "Don't worry about it Chuck," Sarah told him, seeing where his mind was going. "I wanted it then, and I want this now… I want you Chuck."

"Really," Chuck couldn't help but query, kicking himself for his habit of over thinking things. "But what about happened at Prague… or yesterday."

Sarah took a deep breath as she mentally prepared herself. "Chuck, what happened at Prague… it hurt. Probably hurt me more than anything else I've ever experienced," she explained to me, before cutting off the apology that would no doubt be coming from his open mouth. "You did the right thing Chuck, and even though I was angry and hurt for a while… you made the right choice. I'm just sorry I pushed you away for it."

"But you're not going to push me away any more?"

"No."

"Why," Chuck couldn't help but ask, trying to keep the desperate hope out of his voice. "What changed?"

Sarah hesitated for a moment, knowing how he would probably interpret her answer. "Yesterday."

As she predicted, Chuck's face fell, and she rushed to pick up the pieces. "I didn't mean what you did, Chuck," she told him hurriedly, before taking a breath to prepare herself. "Part of the reason I was so angry after Prague was because I knew what the spy world would to do someone like you."

Chuck wasn't really sure if that was a whole lot better. "Someone like me?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah," she replied smiling affectionately at him. "Chuck you are the kindest, gentlest and most honest and wonderful person I have ever met and those traits are something everyone should aspire to. Unfortunately, people with those traits don't usually last long in the world of international espionage. They either die, or turn into people like Casey and Shaw… and me."

She could see him ready to defend her, even against herself, and knew she needed to cut him off to keep the conversation on track. "I know you see the good in me Chuck, and it took me a while, but I see it too," she told him fondly. "It's just another thing that makes you so wonderful. But the truth is I've done a lot of horrible things in my life to a great number of people, and while many of them deserved it, there were also many who didn't. And since joining the CIA, I've only done more."

Chuck sat there silently for a moment, taking in her words. "So what changed yesterday?" he asked again curiously, finally breaking his silence.

"It was a moment of clarity, I guess you could call it," Sarah said, her mood turning sad. "I had been so afraid of what the spy world would do to you, turn you into, and then with yesterday's 'experiment' I saw my worst nightmare come true. I saw you go from the wonderful guy you are to an emotionless robot who less than five minutes easily beat two people who he was at least familiar and friendly with and then… forced himself on a woman who, at least I hope, he felt strongly for."

Once again Sarah saw Chuck's face crumbled at her brutal honesty. "Chuck I told you, I don't blame you for what happen, and I am definitely glad you did it in the end," she told him, hoping that what she said next didn't cause too much damage. "But at the end of the day, you, or at least the Intersect, had no way of knowing that I would enjoy it, or that I did want it. You did those things, acted the way you did because of what the spy world had done to you."

While Chuck winched at her harsh words, at least a part of him recognised the rationality of what Sarah was saying. "But you know the worst thing about yesterday," she continued on. "The worst thing was seeing you turn into this… anti-Chuck, and knowing that I did nothing to stop it."

Sarah then looked at him intently. "Like I said, it was a moment of clarity," she repeated, although this time her words were said with more resolve. "I've been so afraid of you losing the great person you are, but I haven't done anything to stop and because of that, my worst nightmare almost became a reality. So I'm done with standing by and letting Shaw and the CIA turn you into something you're not."

Without another word, Sarah moved herself from her seat on the cell's bed onto Chuck's lap, taking the human Intersect by surprise. "This is how yesterday should have been, and how things will be from now on," she said, tenderly placing another kiss on his lips.

While her lips held Chuck's attention, her nimble hand moved their way south and sliding beneath the waist band of his track pants and grasping his half-hard cock. The suddenness of Sarah's hand on his member caused the human Intersect to jolt in surprise. "S-Sarah…" he tried to protest as she gently massaged him.

However, Sarah quickly cut him off by placing a slender finger on his lips. "No Chuck," she said sternly. "I want you, badly and I've wanted you, badly, for over two years, and now I'm going to have you and nothing is going to stop me. Not Beckman, or Shaw or the Intersect or even you."

She kissed him again, this time with a little more heat and Chuck realised he didn't have a lot of say in the matter, nor should he in any way, shape or form be complaining about being with Sarah Walker, especially after yesterday's debacle. Deciding to jump in feet first, he wrapped his armed around the blonde's lithe body before resting his hands her hips, kneading her flesh through the fabric of her skirt. Sarah moaned into the kiss, both at his gentle caresses and because she was glad that Chuck was now willing to play ball.

Without breaking the kiss, she then worked his pants and boxers downwards, Chuck obeying her wordless command to lift his hips, and by extension by them, off the cot to free his erection, all the while still stroking the flesh rod to full mast. Parting from his lips, Sarah looked down to see his fully hard shaft and deciding she was happy, more than happy in actuality, with the appendage, began to hike up her skirt until it was bunched around her waist. "I thought you said you preferred a bit more foreplay," Chuck couldn't help but asked cheekily.

She returned his grin as she pulled aside her now soaked panties and lined him up with her core. "Normally I do, but right now, I just want you inside me," Sarah said, easing herself onto the head of the large member. "We'll have plenty of time for foreplay later."

Without any further preamble, Sarah tantalisingly move downwards on Chuck's cock, her wet anticipation making it easier to get as much of the nerd's large meat in her. "Oh god Sarah," Chuck couldn't help but moan as he relished her warmth around him.

"Mmm, I know," she purred in return, enjoying the way Chuck filled in her way she couldn't fully appreciate the previous day.

Eager to be more than a passive participant, Chuck jerked his hips upwards, causing the blonde beauty to gasp in delight. He returned his hands to her hips, keen to feel more of her soft skin in his hands and began to move her in an up and down motion, an process that was aided by Sarah's own strong legs. Starting slowly at first, it didn't take long for the impatient couple to work themselves into a more frenzied pace. "Oh yes," Sarah moaned as she felt Chuck's member reached her utmost depths.

Chuck merely groaned as he gave another upward thrust as he felt her walls tighten around him. Although he was aware of what was happening when the Intersect took over, his memory of being inside Sarah was fuzzy and unclear, as if he dreamed the whole thing, or had been really drunk. Now though, the blonde goddess on his lap had not only forgiven him but desired more, and he wasn't going to waste this chance. For so long, he had wanted to be with Sarah, and now, even after the terrible events from yesterday, they were finally together in the most intimate way possible and Chuck was going to savour the feeling of being inside her. "Sarah…" he moaned. "God you feel so good… I don't think I'm going to last long…"

She gazed at him with lust filled eyes as she continued to ride him. "Just hold on a bit more Chuck," she hummed erotically. "I'm… oh god... I'm so close."

Sarah could see him biting his bottom lip, no doubt an attempt to hold off his climax until she reached her own. The thought alone made her smile. Most men would just keep going, and just hope she came before they did, and if she didn't, well that was her problem. Even the Intersect-controlled Chuck gave no real thought to her pleasure, it was merely a happy coincidence that she came like she had yesterday. Her Chuck though was different. He always put others before himself, whether it was stopping a conversation with a pretty girl to help a distressed father, or making sure his lover enjoyed their coupling as much as he did. It was just one of the many things she loved about him.

"Yes Chuck," she gasped in a raspy voice as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching. "Oh yes, Chuck… oh god… so clooooose… yes… Chuck… I LOVE YOU."

Her screaming declaration as she climaxed caused Chuck's eyes to go wide, yet he still managed to persist in his movement, hoping to draw out her orgasm and reach his own. It really didn't take long, given that he was already on edge just from being inside her, and when her folds squeezed his hard cock as she came, it proved to be much for him to handle. "God Sarah," he groaned, as his seed filled Sarah's depths.

The beautiful blonde couldn't help but gasp as she felt Chuck cumming inside her, flooding her with his sperm. It was so warm and wonderful that it triggered another, albeit smaller orgasm, causing her to continue to shake from the ecstasy she was experiencing, ecstasy that she now knew she would never find again unless she was with Chuck. Even their coupling from the previous day paled in comparison to what they had just felt, and Sarah was surprised to find herself getting more aroused at the thought what it would feel like when they could take their time instead of having a quickie in Castle's cells.

As Chuck's climax subsided and his cock begin to soften, Sarah found herself both satisfied and disappointed in equal measure; satisfied that she had finally made love to the man she loves, yet disappointed because she already missed the feeling of his hard member inside her. Although, she doubted it would be too long before she was soon stretched again by Chuck.

For a moment, Chuck and Sarah just sat there in silence, content to bask in the afterglow of what they had shared, something amazing. "So was this better than yesterday," Chuck finally asked, half teasing.

"Much better," Sarah purred in agreement as she placed a small peak on the corner of his lips. "Of course, sometimes, rough can be nice too."

"I'll keep that in mind," he mumbled with a blush, causing Sarah to giggle before she looked at him intently. "What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?"

"Something you might wanna say to me?"

Sarah thought that the face Chuck made as he wracked his brain for what he was missing was rather cute. "Something that someone usually says after their lover tells says 'I love you'" she said with a smile.

She couldn't help but inwardly laugh as she saw his eyes widen in realisation. "I love you too," Chuck said hurriedly, as if he was almost too late.

This time she didn't bother to hide her laugh as she just found him too adorable. "I know," she acknowledged, before snaking her arms around his neck and pulled their faces closer together.

"We love each other, and from now on Chuck, it's you and me, just like it should have been ages ago," she declared with a soft voice, yet there was a steel in her tone that left no doubt of her determination. "No more being part for stupid reasons, like dumb ass exes, or slutty brunettes, or walking planks of wood. Just us."

"Just us," murmured Chuck in agreement. "I like the sound of that. Although what about Beckman or Shaw?"

Sarah gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "I don't see Beckman being a problem," she said to the man whose lap she still occupied. "She'll caution us against mixing personal and professional lives, but ultimately it won't matter to her as long as we continue to do a good job. And if Shaw causes problems, we'll just kick his ass."

Chuck couldn't help but laugh at her words, until he saw to determined look on her face. "I'm serious Chuck," she said. "I'm not letting that tool ruin what we have here, and I'll admit, I was a bit jealous about you getting to beat that douchebag up, and how easily you did it. I may need to try, just to see if I can beat your record."

This time they both laughed at her statement. "So that takes care of the long term plans, but what do we do right now?" Chuck asked.

Sarah made a face as if she was giving serious thought, even though she knew exactly what she wanted to do. "Well first we get dressed and get out of Castle," she stated before continuing. "Then we go to my place where we will make love properly."

"Properly?" queried Chuck. "Wasn't that what we were doing here?"

"Kinda, but I want more than just a quickie in the cells, Chuck," she admitted. "I want to make you beg for release as I suck your cock with a slow and tantalising blow job, and then I want you to do the same thing to me when you eat my pussy, this time without flashing on Carina's technique."

Chuck blushed in embarrassment. "I thought you liked it," he mumbled.

"I did very much," she told him honestly. "But I don't want to have sex with Carina, I've been there and done that. As good as she is with her tongue, she's a rather selfish lover. What I want is the full Chuck Bartowski experience, and after he's done licking my dripping cunt, I would then lie on my back and he would get on top of me and slowly make love to me before we eventually come together."

Sarah smiled as her words caused Chuck to harden again inside of her. "And then he will flip me over onto my knees and then fuck me from behind like a bitch in heat," she continued with voicing her plans, this time with a seductive edge to her voice. "And after that we'd rest for a bit, before doing it all over again."

"Really?" Chuck wondered excitedly. "But what about our jobs."

The blonde agent on his lap gave a mysterious grin. "I called Ellie earlier," she confessed. "I told her we were thinking about getting back together and had taken a little trip for five days to reconnect. And then she squealed really loudly, so I guess she's happy we're getting back together. And that's is exactly what we will be doing, only in my room instead of somewhere outside of California. I'll clear it with Beckman in a minute and Casey will take care of the Buy More. As for Shaw, well if he has a problem with it, he can shove it."

Chuck was quiet for a moment as he processed what was happening before breaking out into a boyish grin. "So basically what you're saying is that we have five days of uninterrupted sex ahead of us?"

She returned his grin. "Pretty much. If you're lucky we might fit sleep and food in there somewhere."

His grin seemed to widen. "Well then, what are waiting for?"

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and remember to review.


End file.
